


DEPRESSSION BREAKFAST 🥐

by olc_sionnach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Writing, Gen, Poetry, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olc_sionnach/pseuds/olc_sionnach
Summary: I carry the clouds on my shoulders when I roll out of beda loud and dark thunderous cloud on my left shoulder,and a sunny bright one on my right.slow as a slug, making my way toward the kitchen, ants play and dance on my hands, fingers and thumbs.some jumping up and down.their stomping pulls a weight down on my fingers.
Kudos: 1





	DEPRESSSION BREAKFAST 🥐

**Author's Note:**

> "Poem" i plan on turning into a comic
> 
> accepting that i cant write beautiful poems and just writing whatever this is instead lol

I carry the clouds on my shoulders when I roll out of bed  
a loud and dark thunderous cloud on my left shoulder,  
and a sunny bright one on my right.

slow as a slug, making my way toward the kitchen, ants play and dance on my hands, fingers and thumbs.  
some jumping up and down.  
their stomping pulls a weight down on my fingers.

I try to ignore the spiders on my wall while I have my breakfast.  
they say some rude things.  
the spiders call the clouds stupid and the cloud on my left let's out a thunderous rumble that makes the ants shake.  
and the sunny cloud on my right shines too brightly in my eyes.

baby birds perk up from their nest in my hair and start chirping in an inharmonious morning tune.

a little dog barks.

oh dear.


End file.
